I Don't Think Your Crazy
by BigTimeUnicorns
Summary: James works at The Rush Mental Hospital, when he get a new patient. Kendall Knight. Will James be able to help Kendall get better, while he also starts to fall in love with him ? Or will certain people only make things worst? SLASH Kames ! NEW ENDING TO COME! Warning: Self-harm, smut, M-prg of Kendall.
1. Chapter 1

James POV

A load buzzing sound went off on my side table beside my bed. It took me a moment to realize, that it was my alarm clock going off, telling me to get up for work. I groan while hitting the snooze button. I slowly get out of bed and make my way to the shower.

My thoughts wounder to what I might being doing at work today since we're getting new paitents in. Working at a Mental Hospital, what you do on a daily bases can change depending on what you were hired to do. I was hired to help take care of the people on level five. Those are the more surious cases. Levels one, two, and three are for the people who need to be there but just barely, so they do'nt stay very long.

Level four are for people who are a little worst then the other levels where as they need medication. Level five is for the people who are really dangerous, wheather it's to them selves or others, when they come to Rush Instatution, that's where they go.

I come out of the shower, getting ready for work I put on dark blue scrub pants with a bright white scrub top. Grab an apple quickly for breakfast seeing as I'm running a little late, grab my car keys then hurry out the door to work.

Upon entering the huge buliding that kind of looks like a jail, just with more color I get met with the one person I really didn't want to deal with today. Jett. He's a big pain in my ass.

"Looks like you finally decided to show up today Diamond." He said to me with a sneer, I just rolled my eyes at him then looked down at my watch.

" Lay off Stetson. Plus I'm only late by..." I pause to look at the time." Twenty minutes."

He rolled his eyes, " That could be the differance between life or death for the people here that are suicideal. Any way you got a new guy down the hall. He's really messed up, or so his mother says." He hands me a blue folder. " He's all yours." He said before walking away.

I open up the folder and look at all the information inside. It reads :

_Paitents name : Kendall Donald Knight_

_Age: 17_

_Level : 5_

_Reason(s )for admition: Self Harm, Schizophrenia, Suspected drug abuse._

_Room number : 106_

Then it showed a picture of him paprclipped to the folder. And I gotta say, he's really handsome. Sunshine blonde hair, bright green eyes, and even though he's not smiling in the photo I'm sure it's nice. His skin pale like snow and his facial features soft. He looks so sad.

I give out a sigh as I make my way to room 106. I always feel nervous when meeting a someone new. I run a hand threw my soft brown hair then look at the door in front of me. 106. The numbers screwed onto the door. Finally, I turn the knob and enter the room to see the boy from the picture. Kendall. Across from him is an older women who must be his mother.

They both look up at me, the women gives me a small smile, all the while Kendall looks scared to death. Can't say I don't blame him.

Closeing the door behind me, I say to him in calm soft voice " Hi, you must be Kendall. I'm James and I'm going to be your care taker."

All he did was stare at me with those big green eyes, like if he stopped looking at me I'd come at him. Which is rule number one, never let them feel threatened. He nods his head still staring at me.

"Kendall sweetheart, you be a good boy for James okay. I have to go now and I'll see you later." His mother says to him before she gets up and leaves.

I take the seat across from him, slowly, so I don't freak him out. When I sit he tenses up a bit and looks at me with disapproving pulled his knees into his chest and hung on to them with his arms.

"So, Kendall what do you like to do in your spare time?" I ask him in the calm voice.

He takes a moment to think about what I had asked him then replies " I like to read, I guess." He tells me in a quiet voice just over a whisper.

I give him a sweet smile " Really ? Well we have a great libaray here." I tell him hoping to get him to talk more. But he just nods his head.

For the rest of the day he doesn't really say too much, except when he's telling the voices in his head to be quiet or leave him alone. Poor kid. He could use a friend. Maybe that's what I'll do. I'll try to get to know him better and try to become his friend.

But with the way things are looking, that's easier said then done.


	2. Chapter 2

**I dont own Big Time Rush**

Kendall's POV

I woke up from a dreamless sleep. Looking around the room from my bed I realize where I am. A mental hospital.

_Which is where you should be._

Great now my inside voice is awake too.

_I wake up when you do dumb-ass. Geez no wounder no thinks your smart._

Shut up.

_No! Without me you are nothing! _

That's not true.

_Yes it is. Atleast i'm not the reason your sister hates you._

You leave her out of this, that was her choice.

_Yeah and it was your choice to tell her that your gay. What did she do again? Oh yeah! Hit you then called you a fag._

You shut the hell up!

_Make me!_

I let out a scream at the top of my lungs and started to cry at the memories of my older sister. Katie. She's a little bit homophobic. It hurt more then anything to have her hate me for being me.

Tears now rolling down my face.

_Oh look at the little baby crying because no one loves him. You should have just killed yourself a long time ago. Everyone would be a lot happier. _

"SHUT UP!" I yell at the top of my lungs. I hear my door fly open and I feel big, stroung hands on my shoulders.

"Kendall, calm down, it's okay the voices can't hurt you." I open my eyes to meet a pair of hazel ones. It's my care taker. What's his name again? Oh yeah! James, well that's what his name tag says. His eyes full of concern.

I start to calm down as he takes his hands off of me.

"Okay Kendall, let's go down to the mess hall to get you some breakfast okay?"

I nod my head to let him know that I understand.

During breakfast I met a guy around my age. He said his name is Carlos. He's really super nice and happy. When I asked him why he was in here he said he has OCD and slip personality disorder. He asked me why I was in here and I only told him about the voices in my head.

I didn't want him to know I use to cut myself.

James then came to get me and take me back to my room to give me my pills. Since it was him I didn't fuss. He started talking to me about random things. I think he was hoping I'd open up to him. But then, my open slammed open, I flinched at the sound and turned to see who had opened my door.

It was a man in a lab coat,with dark blonde hair and brown almost black eyes. By the way he's dressed I think he's a doctor.

"What do you want Jett?" James asked the man, I now know as Jett.

Jett's lips pull up into a smirk. " I'm a doctor James, what do you think I want? I need to do a check up on Kendall here." Smirk never leaving his face.

James let out a sigh and said " don't take your sweet time okay? I'll be right back Kendall." With that he waved good-bye to me and left.

Now I'm alone with this Jett guy.

As he walked closer to me his smirk just got bigger.

" I'm going to give you a check up you won't ever forget." He said in a deep dark voice.

I don't like where this is going.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note : Thank you guys so much. I'm glad you like this story. With-out further a do here is chapter 3. :)**

Kendalls POV

I don't think I like where this is going.

"Now, Kendall, no need to be afriad of me. I'm your doctor I won't hurt you." He tried to reasure me. But I wasn't buying what he was selling. Something about him just didn't seem right. Maybe it was his smirk that never left his face. Or that he was a doctor. I never liked doctors. Or that fact that he's **my** doctor. I'm not to sure.

"I don't like you." I told him flatly. He frowned at this thus making that smirk leave his face.

"And why is that Kendall? You don't even know me yet." He said bringing that smirk back to his face. He's right. I don't know him. But he's a doctor and that's enough for me not to like him.

"You're a doctor. I don't like doctors." I told him as he kept getting closer to me.

He did his normal doctor check-up thing. Then he brought out a needle. I started to freak out.

"GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME !" I yell at him as I try to get him away from me.

His smirk got bigger. "Don't worry this is just some...medichine." He told me.

But I thought James gave me all my meds? "But I thou-" I was cut off by him saying,

"James is a care taker and can't give you this needle. Only I can. Being you're doctor and all." I nod in understanding. He takes my arm and puts the tip of the needle into my skin. I feel the sharp pin prick, then a cool liquid enter my arm. He then takes the needle out of my arm, puts a safty on it before slipping it into his pocket.

I started to feel really sleepy. My eyelids were getting heavy. The last thing I saw was the smirk on his face, then everything went black.

Jetts POV

Thats right Kendall, sleep. Now I have to go and get that moron of a care taker James Diamond. If I know him well and I think I do. He has his eyes on you Kendall. But I won't have it. I'll have my way and you will be mine. Even if I have to put you to sleep and make you paranoid about what I might have done to you.

I reach down and stroke his soft golden blonde hair, then turn on my heel and leave out the door to go get James.

James POV

I was on my way back from helping Carlos find his room. Again. I swear he would get lost inside a cardborad box. Walking down the hall to Kendalls room I see Jett leaving. Good. Maybe now I can try again about getting to know him.

He sees me coming and says "He's all yours." With a sly smile on his face. Then he leaves down the hall. Weird.

I go into Kendalls room to see him asleep. Hmm. After all those test Jett made him do I'd be tired too. So what I do is pick him up and place him in bed the right way, with his head on the pillow and blankets on top of him.

I take a few extra minutes to just watch him sleep. He looks so peaceful,sweet,kind. Like an angel when he sleeps. He really is the most beautiful human being I've ever seen.

Maybe I don't wantto be his friend anymore.

I want to be much more then that,it just feels right. Maybe if I get him contorable around him he'll tell me why he ended up the way he did.

Maybe.


	4. Chapter 4

Kendalls POV

I woke up from being sadated by my doctor. Then when realization finally kicked in.

He knocked me out with drugs.

What if he **DID **something to me.

_He proabally did. He could have RAPED you._

Oh great your awake now. But when I move my ass doesn't hurt.

_Who said anything about raping your ass? You have OTHER body parts you know._

Your right. OH MY GOD HOW YOUR RIGHT !

_I'm always right dumb-ass._

My painic and paranoa start to kick in and I start running all the worst case sernarios. My heart rate picks up and breathing becomes harder with each passing moment.

I'm having a full on painic attack.

James POV

After doing my rounds giving out meds, helping people back to their rooms, cleaning up a little. My mind wounders back to where I should be.

With Kendall.

Kendall.

Just the very thought of his name makes my insides feel weird. But in a good I should check up on him to make sure he's awake now.

I turn the corner to go to his room and I hear yelling.

No.

_Screaming_.

I rush down to the door where it was coming from, sure enough, it was Kendalls room.

Upon opening the door, I see he's not just screaming, but I believe he's having a panic attack.

I race over to him and try to calm him down by saying things like "It's okay." and "Just breath things are going to be fine." But nothing is working if anything, he's getting worse.

His face looks pained. I feel my heart sink at the sight.

Then an idea comes into my mind on how I can calm him down. I can lose my job for this, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

I take a deep breath both smashing my lips into his.

He freezes.

His whole body goes tense.

But then I'm the one who gets shocked.

He kisses back.

After a second to rap my head around what happened, I countinue to move my lips with his. The kiss was short, sweet, and this my just be my hopes talking but, maybe even a pinch of love?

Maybe.

I pull away first, seeing as we both need air. Panting, I look at him, and he looks at me with big green eyes that look like they want more. NEED more.

But I can't, the first time was risking enough.

Then he spoke, "Why did you do that?"

Great.

Now I have to lie to him. Well not completely.

"I thought it would calm you down." I half lied. Also cause I kinda wanted an excuse to kiss could someone NOT want to kiss him?

"Oh." He says softly. A hurt exprestion on his face.

I feel a plaque of guilt build up in my chest.

"Come on." I say kind of weakly, "It's time for dinner."

He nods his head and slowly gets up and we make our way down the hall to the mess hall.

With each step I take the thought of the kiss makes me feel guiltier.

Thus only making it mean more to me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: I just wanted to give a shout out to Kames All The way ! Thank you for your lovely reviews. :)**

Jetts POV

Watching the sercurity cameras is so boring. I don't know how Dak talked me into doing this while he goes to the bathroom.

I'm a doctor not a sercurity guard.

My eyes wonder to the little screen that has a surtain blonde still asleep. Oh he looks peaceful.

I notice that he's starting to wake up. Wait, what's he doing? Oh my god, he's freaking out. Maybe I should go and calm him down.

Right when I was about to turn and leave, I see someone run over to him to calm him down.

James.

I narrow my eyes as he tries to calm Kendall down from his attack.

Then he kisses him.

I feel my blood boil at the sight. How DARE he kiss what belongs to me. Well he's not mine yet, but he will be.

Then I get an idea.

If James feels that way for Kendall. Then he'd do _anything_ to keep him safe.

James POV

"Good-night Kendall." I say to him as he crawls into bed.

He turns to look at me from his bed, his eyes glazed over with tears forming.

I feel my heart being ripped apart when ever he looks at me like that.

This wasn't the first time.

After the kiss.

In the hallway.

In the mess hall.

And now.

"Night James." He says softly as he looks away from me.

As I turn to leave his room and flick the light off, I feel tears sting my eyes. But I refuse to let them fall here. I have to atleast make it to my car.

Walking down the hall to leave work, I hear my name being called behind me. I turn in the direction of who was calling me, only to have it be the last person in the world I want to see right now.

Jett.

"James!" He yelled once more.

"What?!" I half asked half snapped at him.

"Now no need to be rude." He said, then he got this evil smirk on his face."I now what you did James."

I gave him a confused looked." What the hell are you talking about?"

"I know you kissed Kendall."

My heart stopped. Breathing hitched. Palms sweating like mad at the words.

"H-how do y-you kn-" He cut me off by saying.

"Sercurity cameras dumb-ass." He said with a sneer.

I felt my blood boil but go cold at the same time.

"Now, James your going to listen to what I have to say or else." He said to me in a dark voice.

I know I'm going to regret asking him but, "Or else what?"

His smirk turned into an evil smile, "Or else I'll get you fired and..." he trailed off.

"And..." Encouraging him to go on.

" I'll kill Kendall."

I felt my heart crack, no **shatter**.

"What ?! Why would you do that?" I yelled at him with all I got.

"Don't worry I'd only kill him if getting you fired fails. And to answer your question to why. Because I know you have feelings for him by the way you kissed him. And if I'm right, you wouldn't be able to stand being away from him."

He's right.

Even now just being a few hunderd feet from the blonde, I feel emty inside. Not being able to see him again would kill me. But knowing he died because I didn't want to listen to what Jett had to say would be a million times worst.

Looks like I have no choice.

"What do you want?" I ask him feeling defeated.

Still smiling he says "To have twenty-four hours alone with Kendall."

I raise my eyebrow at him as if to say _was that all you wanted ? Was time with him?_

"You won't...hurt him will you?"

His face softens, "I promise he will remain unharmed this time he's all yours." He said then walked away from me.

I was left with a million questions. What was he going to do to Kendall tomorrow? What did he mean by 'Then he's all yours' ?

My insides knotted at what he might do.

I don't like anything about this.

Not.

One.

Bit.


	6. Chapter 6

Kendalls POV

I feel tears sting at my eyes, as James leaves my room for the night. It hurts to know that kiss meant nothing to him, that it was just to calm me down.

_Well why would he like a mental case like you? Plus your not even that good looking._

Your not helping.

_Didn't say I was going to help you._

Well you could.

_But I won't, oh and Kendall._

What?

_When was the last time you cut or shot up?_

Well, now that I think about it. Not since the day before I came here.

_Wouldn't it feel good to do it?_

Yes. But they won't let me have a knife or oxy cotton. No wounder I don't feel good, one month of with-drawl. How can I get my hands on that stuff?

_Sneek a knife from the kitchen, the go to the med supplie room and boom problem solved._

So that's why I'm in the kitchen right now. Looking for a shape knife small enough to hide and take back to my room. The med supplie room is locked up tighter then the lunch ladys hair net. And the chances of them having oxy cotton is slim.

Getting back to my room I turn the lights back off, get onto my bed, face away from the camera, and cut.

One, for being here.

Two, for James.

Three, for the kiss he gave me meaning nothing to him.

Then I stop. Not wanting to bleed to much. I hide the knife in my top night stand compartment.

Then fall into a dreamless sleep with tears in my eyes and pain in my wrist.

~~ Next Morning ~~

I woke up, not moving just laying there for as long as I can before James comes to get me up for breakfast. Just the thought of his name brings tears to my eyes.

I hear my door open then close.

Speak of the devil.

I turn to face him, only it's not him.

It's Jett.

"Well good morning sunshine." He greets just a little to over happy.

"Wheres James?"

"He took the day off. And seeing as no one else can take care of you, so being your doctor I'll be taking care of you for the day." He explained.

I nod my head in understanding as I rise from bed. I was about to go to the door for breakfast, when he put his arm out to stop me.

"Umm..."

"Just before you go to breakfast, we are going to have some fun first okay?" He told me. even though it came out like a question I knew it wasn't. It was more like a demand. Using his arm he pushes me back onto my bed before getting on top of me.

"W-what are y-you?" I studder as I ask what he's doing.

He gets an evil smirk on his face. "You'll see."

Right now speading the day with James, whille feeling heart broken around him doesn't seem so bad any more.


	7. Chapter 7

James POV

This is killing me.

The waiting.

The not knowing.

Not being around Kendall. Thats killing me the most. Well that and not being able to know what Jett is gonna do with him. And that scares the shit out of me.

I should find something to pass the time. I go into my pocket to get my phone, so I can play Candy Crush. Going in my pocket, I feel nothing.

I must have left it on Kendalls night table.

Great ! Now I have a reason to be there and to see him.

~~One car ride to work later~~

Walking down the hall to Kendalls room, I get a feeling in my gut.

And not a good one.

I slowly and quitely open his door, only to see a sight of horror.

Jett's on top of Kendall.

He's crying and begging him to get off.

Anger fills me, hands ball into fists as I walk over, still going unoticed and yank Jett off of him. When he's standing he looks at me in shock, just when he was going to say something my right fist connects with his jaw.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" I yell at him inraged.

Holding his jaw he was going to say something again only to be cut off by my fist again. After the second punch to the face he feld the room. I hear small whimpers from behind me.

Cooling off, I turn to face a very sad sight. Kendall holding his knees to his chest with fat tears in his eyes. I make my way over to him and embrace him, telling it's okay and that he's gone.

Then I ask, "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

"Yeah I'm fine, you came just in time before he started anything. Great timing." I had to smile at that. Good, he's okay.

My eyes go to his left arm. My smile goes away when I see the cuts.

"Kendall," I said softly "Why did you do this?"

He sniffed, "I had to punish myself for not being good enough for you." He takes a breath, "And because the kiss meant nothing to you." A tear left his eye.

My heart got a huge crack in it.

"Kendall, I lied okay, it meant the world to me. I just wanted a reason to kiss you and your panick attack seemed like the right moment." Then I add, "I'm sorry I hurt you so bad."

Then he asks, "Thenwhy did you say it didn't?"

"Because of my job."

"I understand." He sai with a smile, the first one he's ever gave me. My heart flutters at the sight."So, James I was woundering..." He trail off then picks up, "Could we kiss again?" He asked hopefull.

How could I say no?

"Of course you can." I answer with a smile. Then our lips meet in a passionate, sweet kiss. My hands go to his waist and his for my neck.

We break when air is needed.

The room is silent until he asks "Do you think I'm crazy?"

To that I reply, "I don't think you're crazy." I peck his lips. Then I get an idea, it's crazy but whatever.

"Kendall, will you be my boyfriend?" I ask him.

He smiles then says, "Are _you_ crazy?" he askes in a joking manner.

"Crazy for you." I smile huge.

Still smiling he says, "I would love to." Then he kisses my lips again.

I must be the luckyest man on earth.


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: Okay there is going to be a lot more to this story those of you who have read this story it is going to be MUCH longer. :) Enjoy :D Thank you to Susuki6789 for giving me the idea of making this an M-prg story. That's just what I'll do :)**

James POV

Waking up I couldn't feel any more happier, having Kendall in my life more then just a paitent is amazing. He has really opened up to me since that day about a mouth ago. He loves music, he even played gutiar and he can sing. He also love the color green. I also now know, sadly, why he's here.

Before he came to RMH (Rush Mental Hospital) he had come out to his older sister about being gay. From what he told me she went ape shit and disowned him, slowly but surely started to abuse him for it. He told me that if he told his parents about what was going on and she found out that she would come into his room while he was sleeping and kill him.

What a bitch.

She then started with the mental abuse, telling him to just kill himself so she won't get charged with murder. That's when he started cutting himself. Also she would always tell him that no one would ever love him and that he's a piece of worthless shit.

I got very mad at that point. He is the most beautiful human being on this planet, she's only jealous of him I think.

I'm gonna stop thinking about that bitch of a sister he has before I punch a hole in the wall. Again.

I go into Kendalls room, to see him still sleeping like an angel with his golden blonde hair in a mess that could resemble a halo, his pale eye lids covering his bright green eyes that make me weak in the knees. I hate to wake him up, but I have to. With a soft sigh I make my way over to him and gently shake him until he wakes up.

His eyes flutter open, showing me those green eyes that make my heart swell with love and happiness. I smile down at him as he does the same to me.

"Morning Jamie." He says in a small sleepy voice.

"Morning beautiful." I say as I lean down and place a sweet kiss on lips heaven like lips. I pull away and see he has a light blush on his face.

I take him for his breakfast and half way down the hall he says he wants to ask something of me when we get back. I tell him sure. He eats then we go back to his room and he looks on edge. I wounder what he wants?

"What's the matter? Did Jett hurt you again?!" I ask feeling inraged. He is not aloud with in ten feet of **my** Kendall.

"What? Oh! No! That's not it and no he hasn't."

I nod my head wanting him to go on with it.

"James, I-I was w-woundering if, umm... we could h-have sex?" He asked looking so innocent and sweet as his huge green eyes peariced into my hazel ones.

"We can. But are you sure?"

"Y-yes, it's been a little over a month and I-I'm ready. Unless your not of course."

I chuckle lightly at him, "Kendall I've been ready for you for a long time. I've just been waiting for you." I smile at him and he smiles too. "If I start hurting you, you let me know okay?"

He nods his head and with that I smash his lips with mine. We find his bed and I lay him down and get on top of him, still kissing his lips. My hands go underneth his hospital white shirt and pull it off along with his pants and boxers so he's in the nude. I soon follow and remove my clothes, I feel him get smaller and I notice he's looking at my body.

"Your beautiful babe, never forget that." I say trying to make him feel better about his image.

I kiss down his neck making him moan loud. Good thing his room is sound proof.

He goes to his night stand and pulls out a bottle of lube. I'm gonna have to ask how he has that later. Right now, I take the lube from him and lube up my fingers to prepare him. At first his face scrunches up into a pained look then goes away when I hit his sweet spot with my index finger. He soon becomes a moaning mess underneth me. I remove my fingers and he whimpers at the loss, I lube up my cock greatly just for him.

I line myself up with his hole, I look to him for assureance, he nods his head and I slowly make my way inside of him. He gives out a cross between a moan and a grunt. I wait for him to adjust.

"M-move." He askes and I do just that.

I bring my hips back and then snap them forward, repeating the movement finding his prosate right away and hitting it dead on. I pump his own cock in time with my thrusts. He soon goes over the edge, moaning out my name as he comes on my hand and his stomach.

I soon follow after him, moaning out his name and filling him to the brim with my seed. I ride out my high then slowly and gently pull out of him, laying next him. He snuggles into my chest and I wrap my arms around him.

"I love you Kendall." I tell him as a whisper in his ear.

"I love you too Jamie." He says kinda like a yawn then snuggles into my chest more.

I kiss his hair and he kisses my chest as he falls asleep in my arms.

I soon fall asleep with him with a smile on my face and not a care in the world.

But I should care. Because I forgot about the cameras.


	9. Chapter 9

~~The Next Day~~

James POV

As I made my way up the hall I got paged. I looked to see who from and it said _Mr. Rocque_. I sigh to myself. What could he want today? Doesn't he know I have work to be doing?

I make my way to his office, I knock and hear him yell come in. So I do and take a seat in front of him, scowl on his face. Why's he so mad? Ithought to myself and then he spoke.

"James, what the hell is wrong with you?" He asked sounding mad.

What?

"Umm...What do you mean?" I ask innocently.

He gets even more angery, "YOU HAD SEX WITH KENDALL KNIGHT!"

Oh that's what he meant.

"What? I didn't force him into it! He asked me."

"YOU JUST DON'T HAVE SEX WITH PEOPLE LIKE HIM!"

Now it's my turn to get angery, someone like _him_ "WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN 'SOMEONE LIKE HIM'!"

"He metally ill James! He can never live in a normal society!"

"THERE IS NOTHING REALLY WRONG WITH HIM!"

"WHY ARE YOU UPSET ABOUT THIS?"

"BECAUSE I LOVE HIM!" I yell then cover my mouth. Oh no. Now he's going to yell at me again then fire me so I'll never see Kendall ever again. I shut my eyes tight waiting for something, anything to happen.

But nothing happened.

Only silince filled the room. I opened my eyes to see something on my boss that was rare.

A smile.

"James, do you really love him?"

"Yes , I'd do anything for him and he loves me. I know he does."

"Well, you're not fired. But no more sex about work got it."

"Yes sir." I smile big and then leave.

Could life be any better?

Kendalls POV

~~Two weeks later~~

Ugh, I don't feel so good. Maybe it's the flu. I'll have to get James to check it out. He came into my room smiling while I wore a frown. His smile went away.

"Kendall baby what's wrong?" He askes om a soothing voice.

"I don't feel good." I said feeling like I might puke.

"I'll run some testes and let you know what I find." He says.

He takes my tempureture and blood just to be safe then left. A few hours later he came back looking as white as a ghost but when he saw me he smiled.

"So what's wrong with me Jamie?"

"Well, babe I don't know how to tell you this but umm... you're pregnet."

My heart stopped. What? I'm a boy!

"How?!"

"I'm not really sure babe, but we'll get though this together. I promise."

I smiled knowing he'd be there for me. Atleast I know that the baby belongs to James. I stand up and give him a kiss on the lips. He kisses back then we break.

"So how do YOU feel about becoming a daddy?" I ask him feeling scared.

"Honestly, I couldn't be more happy that I'm having a baby with the love of my life." He smiled and I smiled back.

Awe he called me the love of his life.

Could life get any better?


	10. Chapter 10

~~Five months later~~

Kendalls POV

I feel fat.

Not to mention that having a baby kick my insides almost all the time makes my stomach hurt like hell. James has been helping me through all the past five months. Wheather it be emotional because I had a little mental break-down or physical pain when the baby gives me the worlds worst cramps.

Right now, I'm cramping bad so I'm just laying on my back rubbing my belly, breathing deeply.

I hear my door open and close then fell my bed dip down. I open my eyes to see the love of my life, James. I smile up at him and he smiles back putting a hand over mine.

"How you feeling babe?" He askes.

"Fine, babys just giving me some pain with kicking again."

"Well, it will only be a few more months before he or she is here. Did you wanna find out what we are having?"

I think it over for a moment then reply, "Sure, that way I can have an easier to picking out a name for him/her."

He smiles again then leans down to kiss me sweetly on my lips, I sigh happily and smile into the kiss then he pulls away.

He leaves with saying 'i love you' and I say it back then he's gone leaving me with my thoughts.

Hmmm...What should I name the baby? I need baby names.

~~Two days later~~

Todays the day I found out if it's a boy or a girl. I'm kinda scared. As I lay on my back with my shirt up, so the doctor can out this jelly stuff on my belly.

"Okay lets find out what your having Kendall." The doctor tells me.

Looking at the screen I see this little tiny baby shape and it takes my breathe away. I look over to James, who is here with me, and we share a look of awe. This is our baby.

"Okay, Kendall and James you are going to be having a little girl." He told us with a smile.

A girl.

"And a boy." He continues.

Woah, wait what?

"What?" I ask.

"Your having twins. A boy and a girl." He tells us.

Oh my god, this has got to be some of the best news I've recived all day. I look over at James again who is now smiling ear to ear with tear in his eyes.

After that we head back to my room and just talk about what we were just told. Now we need to talk about something that has to come up sooner or later.

Baby names.

**Authors Note: So there you go. What do you think their names should be? Review to let me know please :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Kendalls POV

Today is the day. The day I have my twins. I'm so scared, but atleast I have James by my bad thing to this is that our kids are going to be born in a mental hospital.

They wouldn't let me go to a normal hospital. Why? I have no sweet clue.

As I lay here in bed wearing a hospital gown waiting to give birth.

I look over to James who was wearing his normal scrubs, bitting his nails. He must be very nervous, I know I am.

"James, you okay?" I ask him quietly.

"Hmm...Oh yeah I'm fine just a little nervous. Nothing to serious." He tells me.

I give out a sigh.

He's lieing.

Not that he's not nervous, but I bet he's woundering if they will turn out to be like me. The very thought of that he won't accept them if they are breaks my heart into a million pieces.

He will love them.

Right?

I'm pulled out of my thoughts by a contraction that makes my face twist in pain and I scream in pain.

"You okay?" He askes me.

I just glare at him as if to say '_do I looking okay to you?'_.

"Sorry, bad question."

I roll my eyes, "You think?"

Before he could say anything else the doctor came in.

"Okay Kendall, you ready to do this?" He askes nicely.

I nod my head and grab James' hand then look deep into his eyes. We both smile at the same time. The doctor put a mask over my face and told me to lay down I then started to feel really sleepy. Soon everything went black.

~~Hours after labour later~~

When I woke up then sound of two babies made it's way into my ears. I smile knowing their mine and James'. God how I love him. Now we have a family together.

"Hey Kendall, wanna meet our twins?" James askes me.

Feeling weak, I just nod my head. He then brings over the first baby, the little girl. Shes so cute. I love her so much, she has thin blonde hair and light green eyes. She looks like a girl version of me. Then he hands me the little boy, he looks more like James because he has his eyes but my blonde hair.

After talking with James for a while we finally settled on their names. Her name name is Chelsea Ray Knight-Diamond and his name is Cameron James Knight-Diamond.

My heart swelled with holding them in my hands. It might have just been love at first sight but I don't care, I love them. I always will and nothing can keep me from them.

Right?

**Authors Note: I know it's been a while but worth the wait? Hope so :)**


	12. Chapter 12

James POV

"What do you mean he can't keep them?!" I yell at my boss feeling inraged by what he just told me. This just isn't fair.

"James, he's in here for a reason and he can't take care of babies." He tells me more angry I grit my teeth together and clench me fists.

"But Kendall just had Cameron and Chelsea, and your telling me that your going to take them away from him?" I spit out at him.

"They are just as much your kids too James, why don't you take them?"

That stupid fat basturd.

"I work all the damn time! How can I take care of two babies by myself I need Kendalls help."

Then I got an idea. It's crazy but it just might work.

"What if I took Kendall to come live with me and help take care of the twins." I ask.

"James, it doesn't work like that. He's in a metal hospital for a reason, he's crazy."

That's it. NO ONE calls my Kendall crazy and gets away with it. He's not crazy he's fine. Sure he has some problems but who doesn't?

"Don't you ever say that about him again." I seeth out at the fat man before me.

He pinchs the bridge of his nose and then askes me to leave his office. This isn't over fat man. I swear if they take our kids away from us there will be hell to pay. I pull out my phone to check the time and I feel my eyes water at the sight of my lock screen. It's of me, Kendall, Cameron and Chelsea after they were just born and I got the doctor to take the picture.

The very thought of not having any of them in my life makes my heart break into a million pieces. was talking about letting me go earlier now that Kendall had the twins.

How is this fair?

I'm going to lose the three people in my life that I love the most and the emotional pain is to much to take. Still looking at the picture I feel a tear leak out of my eye and land on my phone. I turn the screen off and shove it back into my pocket forgetting about wanting to know what time it is.

Life right now is just so unfair.

Then another thought comes into my mind.

How am I going to tell Kendall he might not be able to keep the kids? If the fat man is letting me go then I could take them but then I'd have to find a new job to support them and I would still have no one to watch them while I'm at work.

Ugh...I hate life.


	13. Chapter 13

Kendalls POV

Sitting in my room can be very boring, but atleast I have my two babies to keep me company until James gets back from talking to his boss. I wonder what they are talking about? Maybe he's telling James that Cameron, Chelsea and I can go home with himand be one big happy family. That would be nice.

_Don't get your hopes up you piece of shit._

Shut up everything is going to work out just fine.

_You don't know that. Your going to be stuck here, they will take your babies and you will never see James again because he used you to have his kids. He doesn't love you. You ARE crazy for thinking that you could be loved._

I feel my eyes sting at the voices words. Your wrong, James does love me. I'm not crazy, I know it and we will be a big happy family.

_Kendall you keep living in a lie, in a world where everything is perfect. Grow up, why would someone like James, like someone like YOU._

I begin to cry hard, so I place my babies down on the bed and let them sleep as I cry silently.

_You're such a baby._

I hear my door open and close then feel strong arms wrap around me.

"Baby, what's wrong?" It's James.

"Just going through some emotions, what about you? What did your boss say?"

"Well..."He trails off.

Oh no.

"James."

"He said you can't have the babies because your mentally unfit to take care of them."

I feel my heart break at his words. I can't have my babies?

"You can't take them?"

"There would be no one home to watch them when I'm at work. Plus I think he's going to fire me or remove me from this floor."

My heart breaks even more. No babies? No James? No love. No life.

_I told you so._

SHUT UP!

I start to cry even harder at his words and all he can do is hold me and rub my back. Then he says something else.

"I have a plan."

"Huh?"

"I'm going to bust you out of here and take you back to my place with the babies so we can live together and be a happy family."

That could work.

"Okay let's do it. But when ?" I ask.

He gets a big smile on his face.

"Tonight."

**Authors Note: Well lets hope Kames can be together now. Hope you liked it :)Review please :D**


End file.
